England Vs Germany Treize Vs Lady Une
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: Can the love of Treize & Une and Zechs & Noin withstand a little football match? Not when homeland pride come between you. TKxLU & ZMxLN. Please Read & Review, and **Enjoy** ^_^


Now this is a real match that happened last year and it's taken me this long to get round to finishing it. It's a silly fic with no particular time line.  
  
Please Read and Review or e-mail me ladyune@oz.zzn.com (I REALLY NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!)  
  
I'm an England supporter, Hehehehehe. And my local team is Aston Villa (that's Prince Williams fav team too ^_^ )  
  
Germany Vs. England =-=-=-= Lady Une Vs. Treize Khushrenada  
  
USA – Soccer = UK - Football  
  
** - ** = The tv commentary on the match.  
  
' – ' = Thoughts.  
  
" – " = Speech.  
  
  
  
It was 6:45pm at night and Treize had just got back from OZ. It had been a busy day for him, and he wasn't used to all the work he had to get done. It was more hectic than usual because Lady Une wasn't there to help him, which involved her doing everything for him; from her assassinating politicians to pouring his vintage wine. She had some excuse that she couldn't come in to work and her needing to get some supplies of some sort or another.  
  
He couldn't wait to get in to his luxury mansion and have a nice hot, deep bath, with some wine.  
  
As he walked into his grand hall and spacious living room he saw Lady Une lounging across his plush red sofa, donned in her green German football kit, black, yellow and red German scarf, beer (Heinineken) can in one hand and the wide screen TV remote control in the other and staring at the TV. He barely even saw the stacks of six-pack beer piled on his C18th antique walnut table.  
  
"Umm, Lady…What's going on?" Treize asked as he leaned on the sofa Une was lying on.  
  
"The 'Big Match'." Une said simply.  
  
"Oh right," Treize still didn't have a clue. "I'm going to have a bath, see you in a bit."  
  
Une finished her beer opened another can. "Okay."  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Treize walked into the living room after having is relaxing bath with a towel wrapped round his waist. He looked to the television again and saw what seemed to be the very beginning of a football match, the two teams walking onto the pitch, players walking hand-in-hand with young supporters of the opposing team. One set of players were in a dark green shirt and white shorts, like what Lady Une as wearing and the other team was in white with a red stripe down the left-side of their shirt, with a blue crest of 3 lions and wearing white shorts.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you liked football, Lady." Treize said amused.  
  
"Yeah, I love it!" Une replied. "It's extra special too, this match is Germany-"  
  
'Oh that explains her green football kit.' Treize thought.  
  
"Versus England." Une continued.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Germany is so going to win. Because, let's face it; England is shit at sports."  
  
"Oh, is that so…?" Treize said then left the room.  
  
'Hmm, what was that about?' Une thought.  
  
Two minutes later she got her answer. Treize strutted into the living room, walked to the sofa Une was on, lifted her legs up and off the sofa and sat himself down and let her legs lay across his lap. He was now dressed in his kit with happened to be the English strip.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you liked football, Treize." Une said bemused.  
  
"Yes, I love it!" He lied.  
  
No sooner had he said that when the first goal was scored.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Treize and Une screamed in unison while jumping up and down.  
  
**And it's 1-0 (One-Nill) to Germany. Germany has taken the lead in the first six minutes of the match. The German fans are going mad**  
  
That's when Treize realized he had been cheering for the wrong team.  
  
"Ooops." He said and sat down.  
  
**Here's the re-play. I can't believe David Seaman let that goal in! Jancker must be chuffed with that!**  
  
"Hahahaha! See, Germans are the best! And didn't I tell you England were crap?" Une said ecstatic and sitting back down.  
  
"Une, could you pass me a beer, please?" Treize asked in early depression.  
  
Une passed him a beer. But before he could take it she teased him and said "Germans are the best at making beer too, aren't they Treize?"  
  
"Yes, they make the best beer, Une."  
  
She gave him the beer. He looked at it for a second or two. And gave it back to Une.  
  
"Could you open it for me, please. I had a manicure yesterday." He said inspecting is polished nails. She opened it and handed it back to Treize. "Thank you." He sipped the froth that seeped out the top of the can.  
  
Treize didn't have to wait long for England to score.  
  
"Yes!!!!!!!! Wooooooo!!!!! Hahahahahaha!" He jumped up and down (a/n: like a girl!).  
  
**YES! ENGLAND HAS SCORED! WE HAVE NOW EQUALISED WITH GERMANY! AND WE ONLY TWELVE MINUTES INTO THE GAME!**  
  
"See, England are just as good!" Treize said triumphantly.  
  
**You can easily see the skill of Michael Owen in this re-play! Look at how Barmby passed it to Owen, even through all the German defence and he still scored!**  
  
After the BBC played about five re-plays of the goal, Treize sat back down with a big smirk on his face as the re-plays stopped and the match continued.  
  
All was quiet for the next thirty-three minutes or so until it was coming close to half time. And another goal was scored.  
  
"Yes!! We've scored again!" Treize said in a sing-song voice as he raised his arms and jumped up and down. "Nyh, nyh, nyh, nyh, nyh!" He said as he wiggled his ass in Une's face.  
  
**YES! ENGLAND HAVE SCORED AGAIN!**  
  
::Yet more re-plays::  
  
**Look how Gerrard scored that goal, in the last couple of seconds!**  
  
::HALF-TIME WHISTLE::  
  
Treize plopped himself back down on the sofa. "Ahhhhhh," he sighed, "You'll never win now, Une."  
  
"You watch," Une said, not looking at Treize, "Germany will still whoop your asses, yet."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"They will."  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Won't"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings.  
  
"Go and get the door, please Treize." Une whined.  
  
"No, you're the loosing team you get it." Treize replied.  
  
Une sighed and got the door and was greeted by Zechs and Noin.  
  
"Hey Une," Noin said inspecting Lady Une's attire, "Y'watchin' the 'Big Match'?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Who's winning so far?" Zechs asked.  
  
Une sighed.  
  
"ENGLAND!" Treize shouted from the lounge.  
  
"Wanna come in and watch Germany beat England?" Une asked Zechs and Noin.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Noin said as Zechs and her walked into the lounge and took a seat on a settee that was near Treize and Une's.  
  
"It's half time right now, want a beer?" Treize asked Zechs and Noin.  
  
"Sure." They both replied.  
  
"So, what's the score then Treize?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Une? Please delight them with the score so far." Treize said smugly.  
  
Une was on the settee with Treize, resting her head on his shoulder with her legs tucked to the side. She sighed and said "Germany one – England two…"  
  
Treize glanced at her, she was so excited to watch this match, but now she just looks depressed. 'Well,' Treize thought 'If this is like the majority of Germany vs. England matches then Germany will win and Une will be happy.' He then stroked her hair.  
  
Une looked to Noin and Zechs who were drinking beer and watching the half- time commentary.  
  
"Hey, who do you think will win?" Une asked them both.  
  
"England." Zechs said taking another sip of beer. "England would not stand a chance if Sven Goran Erikson wasn't their manager, though."  
  
"What's so good about him?"  
  
"He's Swedish." Zechs smiled. "I'm Swedish…his team is winning-" But Une cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Yeah, but YOUR White Fang lost!"  
  
"Lady, that's enough of that." Treize said as he alerted her that the match was starting the second half.  
  
Poor Une was soon getting bored. Owen had scored another two goals and Heskey had scored after that, but Une didn't really care. Now that the final whistle had gone she was bored stiff.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Treize said. He had actually had a good time watching football.  
  
"See, I told you they would win, and it's all because they have a Swedish manager." Zechs said smugly.  
  
"I bet Italy would've beaten the both of them!" Noin said to no one in particular.  
  
"Would NOT!!" Treize, Zechs and Une said defending they're countries honour.  
  
"Noin, just 'cus your Italian, and Italian's made pasta, pizza and that Leaning Tower, the testament to bad architecture, doesn't mean your remotely good at football!!" Une said. Poor Une felt like a right lemon, sitting there in a loosing teams kit with everyone taking the piss out of her team.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Treize shouted out to everyone who was listening. "Lets decide this one once and for all?"  
  
"What do you mean Treize?" Zechs said confused.  
  
"No, Zechs" Said Treize.  
  
"A Fist-Fight?!" Une ask hopefully.  
  
"No! Une." Treize said firmly  
  
"A Mobile Suite Battle??" Noin asked hopefully.  
  
"No, not that either…I say we have a football match of our own in the garden." Treize said smugly.  
  
"Yay! Treize, your on my team!" Une said hugging Treize's neck.  
  
A round of replies we said, "Fine!"  
  
"Treize, can we be Germany??" Une begged with puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course." Treize said as he picked her up. "What team are you two gonna be?" Treize asked as Zechs and Noin were standing up to join him.  
  
"We'll be Sweden!" Said Zechs.  
  
"No, We'll be Italy!" Said Noin.  
  
"See Lady," Treize said to Une, "This is how wars start." Addressing Zechs and Noin's argument.  
  
This continued till they reached the garden and set up a supremely basic football pitch. With patio chairs as the edge of goal posts.  
  
Zechs and Noin had decided to play as Italy.  
  
So Zechs said he's gonna play in mid field so Noin had to be the goalie. (Poor Noin).  
  
Treize and Une had already decided to be Germany and Treize had offered to be the goalie.  
  
They got a football Une bought for the T.V match with little Byern Munich and Germany symbols all over and started to play.  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
Please review, people. I love to read them and they encourage me to write more or better. **Constructive** criticisms welcome.  
  
Lots'a Luv  
  
Jayde  
  
-x-  
  
LadyUne@OZ.zzn.com 


End file.
